water balloon
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: wolfram sets out to find yuri. how does it end with a water balloon fight? please read and review.


_**TITLE: WATER BALLON FIGHT **_

_**SUMMARY: WOLFRAM SETS OUT TO FIND YURI. HOW DOES IT END IN A WATER BALLON FIGHT? **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH AND NEVER EVER WILL.**_

_**AUTHOR NOTES: HI AGAIN I AM BACK WITH BRAND NEW YUURAM STORY. THIS IS A ONE SHOT ANS ABOUT MY OTHER STORY TILL DEATH UNTO US APART IT WILL TAKE TIME TO UPDATE. ACTUALLY MY EXAMS ARE GOING ON NOW AND I AM TOO BUSY TO TYPE. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY**_.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Wolfram was training his troops. "David, grip your sword tightly" he shouted as the sword went clashing down from the soldier's hand. "Sir, yes sir." The soldier shouted back.

From the corner of his eye he saw his daughter running towards him. "Take a 10 minute break," he shouted at the soldiers." Yes sir. Thank you sir," the soldiers replied.

Wolfram sheathed his sword and started to walk towards his Greta. "What's the matter, Greta?" He asked a beautiful smile greeting his face. "I wanted to give this to you," she said producing a flower crown from her hands." Thank you princess," he replied taking the crown from her hands. There was another flower crown in her hands. "And this is for papa Yuri," she continued, "Can you please give this crown to him? I am not able to find him and I have to go and help Anissina."

Wolfram hesitated. He had to get back on training in 5 minutes. He started, " but….." Suddenly Greta started whining, "Please daddy, pretty please' she said putting on the puppy look on her face." Wolfram sighed.

He gave a small smile and said, "Ok princess".

"Yay, thank you Wolfram." She said while racing of. "Ah, now to find that stupid wimp." He went in the garden as he knew Yuri spend most of his time there. He suddenly stopped when he saw Yuri near the fountain filling water in something.

"Balloons?" Wolfram thought. Yuri suddenly noticed him. A smirk or more like an evil smile greeted his face. "Eh?" Wolfram was confused. Why was Yuri looking at him with a smirk on his face? Suddenly Yuri turned to face Wolfram and aimed a water balloon at him. Wolfram was too shocked to understand anything or to react in time. The water balloon hit him soaking him from tip to toe.

"What did you do, you wimp?" Wolfram screamed.

But Yuri was too busy celebrating his victory to pay attention to Wolfram. The next thing Yuri knew was a water balloon coming racing towards him and in an instance he was soaked.

"Take that" Wolfram exclaimed proudly.

w-what? Yuri spluttered not understanding.

"You cannot defeat me" Yuri said recovering and he threw another water balloon toward Wolfram.

- x-x-x-x-

"Where is wolfram kaka?" William asked the other soldiers. "We have no idea" they all replied.

They then saw Conrad coming towards them. "What's the matter?" Conrad asked. "Wolfram kaka has not com back yet." David shyly replied.

"Hm, where could he have gone? He never abandons the training without notice."Conrad thought. Suddenly they heard they heard a splashing sound from the garden. They all went to check it out. What they saw over there upraised them all.

Yuri and Wolfram were wet from top to down and they were holding balloons filled with water in their hands. "Um heika, wolfram" Conrad exclaimed surprised. Wolfram turned around to find Conrad and HIS TROOPS standing at the edge seeing him and Yuri.

"Wolfram kaka, you ah, missed an hour o-of t-training." David stammered

"WHAT?" anger burnt in Wolfram eyes. "Look what you have done wimp."

"I-i am sorry wolf" Yuri tried to apologize but in vain. A small fireball was starting to form in wolfram hands. Yuri trembled and started to run. "Come back here you wimp" Wolfram screamed as he ran behind Yuri. Suddenly they both slipped and fell in the fountain.

-x-x-x-

LATER THAT DAY

"Achooo!" Yuri sneezed loudly.

"See what you have done wimp? Because of your stupid game we both fell in the fountain and became sick." Wolfram said angrily.

"Now both of you rest and no more FIGHTING." Gisela screamed turning into sergeant mode.

Yuri and Wolfram inwardly gulped.

-x-x-x-

2 laughter were heard through the Shinou temple. "Nice thing that I reminded Shibuya that today is the annual water balloon throwing festival." A certain double black said.

"Yes it is a nice thing indeed." A certain blonde king replied.


End file.
